Ron's T-Shirt
by bangelluvforever
Summary: JERSEY SHORE. A Ron and Sam story. Sammi doesn't want to go out because she doesn't feel to well, could it be do to Ron not being home. Based on Shontelle's song "T-shirt" rest of JS cast make an appearance. Sucky Summary, sorry.


*hey Boo Bear where are you ~ Love Schnooks*

*Running late. Sorry. Findin' an outfit. ~ Love UR S-Squared*

"What to wear, what to wear?" Sammi said as she looked through her closet for an outfit for a night of clubbing with the girls.

*Wear wut u have on ~ Love Schnooks*

*Outfit on not for clubbin ~ Love UR S-Squared*

"This will work," the tall brunette said as she finally found an outfit after trying out everything in her closet before remembering the dress that she got as a gift from her boyfriend. Throwing off the tracksuit she had on, she slipped on some blue satin and lace lingerie before slipping on the seafoam and navy, bandage wrap dress with sweetheart neckline that went to her mid-thigh.

**_Hey__  
__Try'na decide Try'na decide__  
__If I really wanna go out tonight__  
__I never used to go out without ya__  
__Not sure I remember how ta_**

*Find 1? ~ Love Schnooks*

*Yepyep. Go on in w/o me, I will find u. ~ Love UR S-Squared*

*U sure? ~ Love Schnooks*

*Course I am. Love you ~ Love UR S-Squared*

*Love u 2 BooBear ~ Love Schnooks*

**_Gonna be late Gonna be late_**  
**_But, all my girls don't have to wait 'cause_**  
**_I dont know if I like my outfit_**  
**_I tried everything in my closet_**

Slipping on a pair of rose gold, blast glitter-finished, Jimmy Choo, five-inch, patent-leather high heeled sandals, she then went into the bathroom and started to take off her day make up and put on her night make up while her straightener headed up so she could fix a few strands of her hair.

*Hey Baby Boo*

*Hey Babe*

*Whatch'a up 2*

*Goin' out w. the girls I guess*

*Guess?*

*Dont really feel like it*

*Then dont do something u dont wanna do*

*Mmkay, maybe, Idk, I'll see*

*I miss you*

*I miss you too.*

*I gotta go, Baby. I love you*

*I love you too.*

*Be good ;)*

*Always ;)*

Setting her iPhone down after finishing her text conversation with her boyfriend, she looked at herself in the mirror and thought about how much she has changed in the last few years, how far she's come since 2009 till now. Sighing, she turned off her straightener and put all of her makeup away before picking her cell phone back up and texting the girls, to let them know that she didn't feel good and she was staying home.

**_Nothin feels right when Im not with you_**  
**_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos_**  
**_Takin them off 'cause I feel a fool_**  
**_Try'na dress up when Im missin you_**

Unzipping the dress, she let it pool around her feet before she stepped out of her lingerie set and out of her Jimmy Choo's after unzipping them. Picking them all up, she trapezed naked from her in-suite bathroom into her shared hers and his master closet. Setting them on one of the seats in the closet, she pranced over to her boyfriend's side and riffled through the clothes until she found an old, plain, v-neck, Hanes t-shirt. Slipping into the t-shirt, she brought the neckline up to her nose and smelt it letting the intoxicating scent of her soulmate fill all of her scenes.

**_Imma step out of this lingerie_**  
**_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_**  
**_In bed I lay_**

**_With nothing but your T-shirt on_**  
**_With nothing but your T-shirt on_**

*Boo Bear, do u need me 2 come 2 u? Or anything else? ~Love Schnooks*

*Nah, girl, I'm good stay there, have fun. Party twice as hard 4 me ok? ~ Love UR S-Squared*

*Request granted. Love you, text if you need me or anything! ~Love Schnooks*

*Love you too Schnooks. Thanks. ~ Love UR S-Squared*

Plugging her phone into the charger on the nightstand, she then flopped down onto the bed and curled up with Kylie, her small white dog. "I know, Baby Girl, Mommy misses him too."

Grabbing the remote, she turned on the TV and decided on a marathon of _Pretty Little Liars_, although she paid no mind to it as her thoughts drifted to the for front of her mind.

**_Hey_**

**Earlier that day:**

"You coming, Baby Sister?" One of her big sisters, Nikki, asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready, I think," Sammi replied as she zipped up the jacket to her tracksuit.

"What all are we doing today?" Her other older sister, Rachel, asked Nikki.

"Mani-Pedi's and some shopping," Nikki replied with a smile, "Right, Sam?"

"Yeah, sure," Sammi replied, not really hearing what they said as she busied herself texting.

"When's he do home?" Rachel asked her sister.

"Huh? Who?" Sammi asked, looking up confused.

"Ron, because I'm assuming that's why you've been abducted right?" Rachel replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sammi replied, "I'm not sure when he's due home, he doesn't either."

"You guys have been away from each other before," Nikki told her.

"Not this long," Sammi replied.

"Come on, let's go," Nikki said, not wanting to make her sister any sadder.

"Nah, you two go, I've got some stuff I need to do here anyways," Sam replied.

"Samantha," Rachel started.

"Rach, if I don't do it now then I won't do it later, and it needs to get done sooner rather than later," Sammi told her sister, crossing her fingers in her mind.

"Alright, fine then," Rachel houghed.

"We love you," Nikki replied.

**_Gotta be strong gotta be strong but Im_**  
**_Really hurtin now that you're gone_**  
**_I thought maybe I'd do some shopping_**  
**_But I couldnt get past the door and_**

As her mind slowly drifted back to her, she watched as Spencer and Toby started fighting on PPL and remembered all of the fights that she had and has with her boyfriend, and knowing that even though they fight there was no way they'd really let the other go because the pros always out weighted the cons, the good always won over the bad.

*Havin' fun w. the girls?*

*Yeah, miss you though*

*We'll go out whenever I come home.*

*No when you come home, I need major Ron & Sam snuggle time*

*So do I, Baby, so do I. Now go back to having fun*

*I love you, Ron.*

*I love you too, Samantha. So much, forever.*

_**Now I dont know, now I dont know If Im**_  
_**Ever really gonna let you go**_  
_**And I couldnt even leave my apartment**_  
_**I'm stripped down, torn up about it**_

_I'm not going to have him worry or feel bad that I didn't go out because I didn't feel good_, Sam thought, _it just doesn't feel right without him_, _especially when everyone from the Shore would probably be there to hear Pauly D DJ. I will just have to make it up to him and everyone else. _

_**Nothin feels right when Im not with you**_  
_**Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos**_  
_**Takin them off 'cause I feel a fool**_  
_**Try'na dress up when Im missin' you**_

*Hey Sam. You okay? Need anything?*

*Hey Mike. Nah, I'm good. Can you tell Pauly I'm sorry?*

*Of course. Let me know if you need anything, okay?*

*Alright, thanks Mike(:*

*No problem, your family. BTW Snooki, said she'll call you later to see how you're feeling so you'd better pick up*

*It's the new mom in her*

*That it is!*

_**Im'a step out of this lingerie**_  
_**Curl up in a ball with something Hanes**_  
_**In bed I lay**_

"Kylie girl, what's momma to do, huh?" Sammi asked as she rubbed her baby girl's belly, "Have I really become a Suzy homebody instead of the Sammi Sweetheart that loved to have fun, with or without my boyfriend?"

_**With nothing but your T-shirt on**_  
_**With nothing but your T-shirt on**_  
_**With nothing but your T-shirt on**_  
_**('cause I missed you, 'cause I missed you)**_  
_**With nothing but your T-shirt on**_  
_**(said I missed you ... baby)**_

"Hey, Nikki. What's up?"

_"Nothing much, little sister. Just seeing if you got what you needed done, done?"_ She heard her sister's comforting voice.

"Nah, I didn't feel too good after you guys left," Sam told her sister as she curled back up into her ball on the bed in just Ron's t-shirt.

_"You okay? Do you need anything?"_ Nikki asked her concerned.

"Nah, I'm good," Sammi replied, "plus Nicole's gonna call later after everyone leaves the club to check on me so you don't need to worry."

_"It's the mom in her, mom does that to us girls still,"_ Nikki replied, _"Alright, well I will let you go Baby Sister and if you need anything let me know. I love you."_

"I love you too, Nikki."

_**Nothing feels right when Im not with you**_  
_**Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos**_  
_**Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool**_  
_**Try'na dress up when Im missin you**_

_**Imma step out of this lingerie**_  
_**Curl up in a ball with something Hanes**_  
_**In bed I lay**_

_"It's because you miss Ron, isn't it?"_ Deena's voice said as soon as she picked up her iPhone.

"What? How'd you?"

_"Because I'm the same way with Chris, remember?"_ Deena replied, _"Can I ask why being away from him now is any different then before? Don't get me wrong, I love you too together and I get your connection to each other, and don't take this offensivly, but shouldn't you be used to being separated from him? I mean you guys are known for your on-and-off-again relationship."_

"No offense taken, D, no worries," Sammi replied with a smile, "I know, it's just I got so use to him being home and just doing little things with him, hell I even miss fighting with him. D, I just honestly don't know, maybe there's something wrong with me."

_"Yeah, it's called being in love with the man who's the only one to make you feel every kind of emotion, and just so happens to be your best friend and confidant."_ Deena replied and Sammi could sense her smile through the phone.

_**With nothing but your T-shirt on**_  
_**With nothing but your T-shirt on**_  
_**With nothing but your T-shirt on**_  
_**With nothing but your T-shirt on**_

Later that night as she was sitting in the living room working on some new ideas for her sportswear line, she heard the door opening.

"You known Schnooks, that key is supposed to be used in 911 situations only," Sammi said as she continued to work on her sketch, "I mean, I texted you telling you I'm fine and I'm sure by now Deena told you the real reason why I didn't go out. I'm fine so..."

"Hey Baby," she heard the voice she had been missing for months and missing even more lately in her ear as hands came to cover her brown eyes.

_**nothing but your T-shirt on**_  
_**ooh let me tell you no**_  
_**nothing but your T-shirt on**_  
_**ooh let me tell you no**_  
_**nothing but your T-shirt on**_

"You know nothing's sexier than you with nothing on but my t-shirt," he told her as they laid curled up on the couch ten minutes later causing her to laugh.

**The*End!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND DO NOT KNOW WHAT GOES ON IN THE LIFE OF SAMMI AND RONNIE FROM "JERSEY SHORE". **

**I just had this thought in my head and I had to get it out of my head. This is my first story in MONTHS so please no real hot flames, okay? I just started watching Jersey Shore because at first I wanted to see the start of Jenni and Roger, but then I grew to love Ron and Sammi more so, yeah...**


End file.
